


Bloodstream

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi
Summary: *麻瓜/养成/年上





	Bloodstream

［Part.1］

德拉科厌恶地脱掉身上充满酒精味的医袍，拖着疲惫的身体走出医院。

天空已经完全暗下，仅有的几颗星零零散散落在各处。路灯照耀下的街道看起来冷清极了，一个醉汉摇摇晃晃走向德拉科，后者颦眉捂嘴唯恐避之不及。

下次真得辞了这该死的工作。德拉科一边想着一边加快了回家的步伐，想见到哈利的情绪如病态的肿瘤般失控疯长。然而在到达家门口时，钥匙插进门锁里硬是转不下手。德拉科心里祈祷着哈利已经睡了，深呼吸一口气转动了把手。

客厅的灯是亮的，哈利坐在沙发上看着美食节目——德拉科怀疑他是想把自己喂成胖子——他的睡衣穿在哈利身上松松垮垮。德拉科不自然地移开目光，不出意料地在餐桌上看见了已经凉了的饭菜。

见到德拉科回来后，哈利立马起身关了电视，小跑着扑进他怀里。

“不是跟你说过我今晚加班，不用做我的饭吗？”德拉科无奈地揉着哈利的头发，发现还有几分湿意，垂下眉头又道，“怎么不吹干头发？”

“等你。”哈利嘟囔一句，松开双手拉着德拉科走到餐桌前，将他按在椅子上，拿起一盘菜准备去加热。

“回来。”德拉科扯住哈利的衣角，本就松动的领口纽扣现在松开，衣服向下滑落，大半边肩膀露了出来。他夺过哈利手里的菜盘放下，帮他重新扣好纽扣，沐浴露的香味混杂着哈利特有的味道隐隐约约弥漫在空气里。德拉科感到一阵不正常的热流在体内游走，“为什么还穿着我的睡衣？我给你买的呢？”

“想你嘛。”哈利直勾勾盯着德拉科的脸，丝毫不在意自己过于赤裸的目光。

“吹干头发然后去睡觉。”德拉科拍了拍他的脸，“我还是会用微波炉的。”见哈利站在原地不说话，又道，“你没吃？”

“想和你一起。”

 

哈利一向太过于黏他了。天知道刚把他接回家时他有多难接近，据说是家庭原因导致的，但他从不肯多说。等到两人终于亲近后，德拉科一离开哈利的视线他的不安全感就会控制不住地爆发。如今已经好许多了，但对于一个十七岁的男孩来说还是过了。

德拉科对于哈利黏着他的这件事还是很满意的，但青春期的男生发育得很快，哈利已经不再是他可以当成小孩子那样对待的大人了。更糟的是，他竟然会对这个他一手养大的孩子勃起。

月光透过半遮掩的窗帘洒进屋里，德拉科躺在床上看着天花板上的光影，想的是如何处理自己这个小问题。他刻意躲避哈利已经有一段时间了，总是借口工作太忙太累，而哈利似乎也有所察觉，比以往更加黏他了。

一声尖叫划破德拉科的思绪，他几乎是连滚带爬地冲进哈利的房间。只见哈利蜷缩成一团躲在角落，被子因为拉扯有一半掉到了地上，枕头则被摔到了门边，以至于刚开门的德拉科差点被绊倒。

“又做噩梦了？”德拉科将哈利拥入怀里，安抚地拍了拍他的背，“没事吧？”

“今晚我想和你一起睡。”

 

自从哈利十四岁后两个人就没有再一起睡了。刚开始德拉科还因为有人占了自己床铺而不高兴，后来反倒变成了舍不得的那位。

鉴于自己最近的那点小问题，德拉科觉得这个提议真的是太危险了，但是要拒绝哈利很难。他背对着哈利侧躺在床上，想入睡却没有丝毫困意，脑海里尽是挥之不去的大胆想法。

“德拉科。”哈利的声音从身后传来。

德拉科感到自己衣服被他扯住了，拼命抑制着自己的心跳，道：“怎么了？”半晌哈利还是没有回应，德拉科不安地转过身，哈利就挤进了他的怀里。

“回去，抱着怎么睡。”  
“不。”  
“波特，需要我提醒你一下你十七岁了吗。”  
“你在躲我，我想知道为什么。”

德拉科一时语塞，他总不能说是因为我想上你但是这不行因为我四舍五入都算你爸了吧。

哈利并没有给他多少思考的时间，他在德拉科怀里微微抬头，在一片黑暗中捕捉到了他的唇。只是一个试探性的触碰，两个人的心脏都仿佛要爆裂，房间的温度一下子升高了。

“什么意思？波特，你知道你在干嘛吗？”德拉科猛地推开哈利坐起来，不正常的眩晕冲向大脑，让他有种窒息感。

“我十七岁了，我知道自己在干嘛。我喜欢你，德拉科。”哈利爬起身跨坐到德拉科身上，见他没有表现出什么太大情绪，又凑前啄了下他的唇，用手解着自己衣服的纽扣。

“操我。”

德拉科愣了一会儿，反应过来立马推开了他，道：“你疯了。”说着硬是拉着他回到自己房间，“太晚了，睡觉。”然后不管他还在说着什么，关上门离开了。

床的另一边还有哈利的温度，德拉科的心跳依然没有平缓下来。哈利这种感觉迟早会消散的，他会喜欢上我只是个错觉，因为我和他太过亲近而产生的错觉。

 

［Part.2］

自从这晚过去后，两个人几乎没有见过面，哈利起得特别早上学，德拉科每天加班到深夜。唯有餐桌上的早餐与晚餐才让德拉科确认哈利还在。

一天晚上德拉科回到家，本该亮着灯的房间漆黑一片，他找遍了每个房间都没有哈利的身影，一阵恐惧让他头皮发麻。哈利从来没有这么晚还没有回来，这个认识如一盘凉水倒头而下般让德拉科瞬间清醒。

正当他准备出门找人时，钥匙开门的声音传来了。德拉科急急忙忙跑到门口时，看见哈利吸着烟被一个男生搂着腰。

哈利看着德拉科，却笑着对旁边的男生道：“Well，看来我们还是约下次吧。”

醋意和怒火袭上德拉科心头，他扯住哈利的手腕将他拉进房间，沉重的关门声回荡在房间里。

“你什么意思？刚才那人是谁？如果我不在你们是不是要上床了？”  
“你怎么倒管起我来了？你不喜欢我还不给别人喜欢我吗？”

“我喜欢你！我他妈的天天都在想你天天都想日你！你满意了吗？”德拉科说道一半抹了把脸，“你觉得你喜欢我，这只是错觉，只是因为我经常——”

“闭嘴，马尔福。我不是跟你说过吗？我十七岁了，我知道自己在干什么？”哈利吐了口烟到德拉科脸上，嘴唇刚离开烟就被狠狠吻上了。两个人在一片淡淡的烟雾中缠绵，空气里的烟草味点燃了逐渐攀升的热度。

德拉科夺过哈利手里的烟吸了一口，蓦地抱起了他扔到床上，衣服已经在不知不觉中一件件褪去。哈利扯开德拉科的皮带，将他的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，张嘴含住了顶端，生疏地舔舐着。

被包裹的快感让德拉科忍不住喘息，一手按着哈利的脑袋让器物进入得更深，又怕弄伤了他而不敢用力，一手抽着烟，看着烟雾缭绕中哈利为他口的场景，感觉又硬了几分。

粗大的性器磨得口腔难受，哈利眼角已经泛上情欲的绯红，但还是卖力地吞吐着想取悦德拉科。后者见此，胸腔里的满足感与怜惜之情鼓胀起来，往后退了出来。

一个个轻柔的吻落到了哈利身上，德拉科的手在他的身上游移着，他一直觉得哈利太瘦了，尽管现在已经看不出当初那个瘦瘦小小的孩子的身影。

哈利淡褐的乳尖被德拉科含到嘴里舔弄，不久就被撩拨得又肿又硬。他拿回自己的烟猛吸了一口，迫切需要一些东西来转移自己的注意力，要不然临阵脱逃这件事会被耻笑好久。

下半身忽然被握住套弄，呻吟从哈利嘴里漏出，像是鼓励般让德拉科吞下了那物。他借助分泌的前液用舌头揉弄着龟头，手从柱身滑向双球轻轻地抚慰。

“…唔…德拉科…啊…”哈利被快感刺激得全身发抖，手指胡乱地在德拉科的发间穿插，慢慢一下下地顶着胯，渴望被吸得更深。

德拉科耐心地舔舐着哈利的性器，舌头撩人得掠过前端，在马眼处拍打着又酥麻地吸着。口交的快感远远大于自慰的感觉，尤其是与心爱的人做这事，哈利大脑被快感冲刷得一片空白，不知不觉中加快了顶胯的速度，不一会就全数交代在了德拉科嘴里。

还在沉浸在高潮余韵中的哈利忽然被抱了起来，德拉科将他抵在墙上与他拥吻，烟已经被抽完掉落在地。哈利搂住德拉科的脖子，双腿紧紧攀上他的腰。德拉科托着哈利的屁股，将性器插进臀缝间摩擦，凑前吮吸着他的脖子，私心想留下属于自己的痕迹。

两个人的睾丸碰撞摩擦着，别样的快感逐渐堆积，哈利被刺激得再一次勃起，德拉科腾出一只手帮他套弄，加快了腰部的动作。哈利被蹭得发麻，后穴像有蚂蚁在啃食一般瘙痒难耐，他侧首吻了吻德拉科的脸颊，道：“进来…德拉科…难受…操我…”

“再忍一下。”德拉科也不清楚这句话到底是说给哈利的还是他自己的。刚才残余的精液与不断分泌汁液黏腻了下半身，水声在睾丸相碰时被放到最大，哈利因为这淫秽的声音而发抖，连腮带耳都是通红的，脸蛋热得仿佛可以煎鸡蛋。

德拉科将两人的阴茎握在一起撸动，蛮横地在哈利嘴里肆意搅动，让唾液不受控制地从嘴角滑下。两个完全硬起的性器互相磨蹭着，全身都热得要着火般烫。

同时攀上高峰后，哈利无力地靠在德拉科怀里，任由他将自己抱去浴室，直到德拉科帮他冲洗身子时他才回过神来，一把抓住德拉科的手，道：“怎么不继续？”

“你还没有成年。”德拉科淡淡回道，甚至没有看他一眼，继续手上的动作。

“我不介意的，德拉科，我想——”

“好了，你自己洗个澡然后回去睡觉，晚安。”德拉科扔下这句话便头也不回地离开了，他担心再多呆一秒他都要忍不住做出越轨的举动。

反正小鬼头很快就要十八岁了。

 

［Part.3］

哈利从十一点起便一直盯着时钟，期盼着通往七月三十一日的声音早点响起，分针秒针如同拨动在他心上一样让他感到一丝慌乱，但更多的是对即将发生的事情的期待。

并不是说他有多渴望感受真正的性爱，他需要的是一种安全感，与爱人融合的那种极致亲密能带给他这种感觉。加上他们确认关系后，德拉科点到为止的亲呢总让哈利莫名不安，即便理由是两个人都再清楚不过的。

哒，十二点整，哈利走向德拉科的房门，迟疑了一秒后坚定地转动了把手，他不想再等到太阳升起了。像是提前知道他的到来一样，哈利一开门便看见了德拉科，手伸到一半，一副正要开门的姿势。他也一样不想再等了。

“Happy birthday, Harry.”  
“Shut up and kiss me, touch me, fuck me, break me.”

一切都进行得很顺利，他们早已熟悉了对方的身体，此时要做的不过是完成那最后的一步。

衣物胡乱地扔到了各处，哈利的眼镜不知道在哪个角落躺着，赤身裸体的二人缠绵到了床上。德拉科尽量不要让自己的欲望给掌控住，他想给哈利留下一个完美的初夜，如果进入的疼痛无法避免，就在别的方面尽力补偿，将所有的温柔毫无保留献给他。

他们的吻汹涌又激情，像要将对方吃进肚一样舔咬，品尝美味一般吮吸唇瓣。德拉科用舌头带动着哈利纠缠，唾液因为这个火辣的吻而不断分泌，又在唇齿厮磨中不断被汲取，如同Tequila Sunrise般清甜又热烈，让人陶醉其中。

柔软的大床与上面散发的德拉科特有的气味让哈利完全放松，他闭着双眼感受落在身上的一个个吻，放开了身体，任由体温不断攀升，他享受着这高温中的情热。德拉科带有薄茧的手在他敏感的乳尖上摩挲，不一会便将那处玩弄得如樱桃般红润，分身未被触碰就分泌起汁液。

“不用管这里。”哈利在德拉科试图帮他口交时阻止了他，双手拉开自己的腿，露出粉嫩的后穴。

德拉科摸上哈利的臀部，轻轻掰开让穴口彻底暴露在眼前。这里还干涩得很，他用舌头舔了舔入口的褶皱，足够湿润后将舌尖慢慢挤进去，在紧致的内壁里摆动扩张。

细密的快感让哈利颤抖，他被舔得浑身发软，没有力气再握住自己的腿，凭着仅有的一点力气才没有让双腿夹紧。他的两只手紧紧抓住单薄的床单，用喘息来舒缓自己的情绪。

舌头已经不够用了，德拉科退了出来，将早就准备好的润滑剂拿出来，倒了一点在手上，在穴口处也抹上一点，同时轻声道：“疼就告诉我。”见哈利点了点头，便缓缓将一根手指插进里面。

第一根算是顺利的，哈利没有感觉到疼痛，只是因为私密处被侵入而感到羞耻。德拉科的手指在里面慢慢搅动，轻轻按压着内壁，觉着差不多了再塞入第二根、第三根。手上抽插的速度越来越快，哈利被新奇的快感淹没，碰到前内腺时甚至有射精的欲望。

润滑液与爱液因为手指的进出而发出扑哧的水声，德拉科对准那处凸起的软肉用力按压，没几下哈利便抽搐着高潮了，精液全部射到了自己身上，显得淫秽不堪，迷离的双眼又无辜清纯，融在一起便诱人心魂。

高潮过后便是难忍的空虚感，后穴瘙痒着渴望被又粗又大的东西填满，哈利扭动着腰道：“…好痒啊…后面…后面…德拉科…快进来…”说着还主动蹭上了德拉科经脉鼓胀的性器。

“可能会有点疼，忍着点，受不了就说，别逞强。”德拉科在阴茎上也抹了润滑剂，在穴口磨蹭几下后开始挺入。

被开苞的感觉让哈利疼得弓起了身子，眼泪直往外冒，急得德拉科不知如何是好，仿佛他也是第一次做这等事。他不敢再轻易前进一分，低下身子抱住了颤抖的哈利，温柔地吻去了落下的泪水。

“没事…慢点就好了…”哈利摸上德拉科的脸，用拇指轻轻摩挲着他的脸，似乎疼的不是自己那样安慰他。

德拉科将哈利的双手环上自己的脖子，后者顺势搂紧了，两腿扣在他的腰上，这个动作让体内的物体更深入了几分，一声因疼痛而起的闷哼从嘴里漏出。

经过一场漫长的融合，德拉科已经能顺利抽送了，他道：“哈利，我要加快速度了。”随后将哈利的腿楼在臂弯里，劲瘦的腰开始如打桩机般运动，一下比一下操得更深。

哈利攥紧了被单，他的身体已经被操开了，快感在尾椎处不断堆积，每次前内腺被撞到都会控制不住地发抖。二人的结合处不断分泌出爱液，双球与臀部碰撞地啪啪作响，硬热的性器被内壁贪婪地吮吸，每一次的深入身体都本能地迎合着。

操干的速度越来越快，德拉科找准爽点又快又狠地耸动下身，哈利被动地承受着这剧烈的撞击，呻吟中含糊地夹杂着德拉科的名字。他微微低头就能看见他们结合的场景，心脏加速跳动起来，被德拉科彻底占有的感觉跟想象中一样美好。

还是第一次的哈利在这样的进攻下没一会就高潮了，头发已经被汗水打湿，虚脱般倒在床上。德拉科低下身子慢慢吮吸着他的唇，用手拨开黏在脸上的前发，问：“要休息吗？”

“怎么，你不行了吗？”哈利戏谑地笑了笑，不出意外看见德拉科变了脸色，下一秒他就从床上被抱了起来。

德拉科抽出阴茎，发出了啵一声，精液与淫液从穴口流出，哈利忍不住呻吟了一声，脸又红了几分。德拉科做到椅子上让哈利背对着他，因为刚才的运动哈利还有点站不稳，他用手扶着德拉科的性器，对准穴口缓缓坐下。

整根埋进时两人都发出满足的喘息，这个姿势让性器进入得比刚才更深。哈利还未完全适应体内的巨物，德拉科就用手臂环住了他，手压住他的肩膀，用腿分开他的双腿，开始用力摆动腰杆。

刚高潮过的甬道再次承受起激烈的抽插，后穴被操得又酸又爽，痉挛着吮吸进出的肉棒，哈利因剧烈的快感尖叫着，手握紧了椅子边缘。两人的下身黏腻，令人脸红心跳的淫秽交合声刺激着神经，德拉科在哈利的肩膀上制造着一个个吻痕，粗大的阴茎将甬道深深捅开。

一直幻想着的事情真正发生了，在之前有那么几个瞬间，德拉科曾想过找个人代替哈利，或者期望用一个火辣的一夜情来驱除对他的渴望。然而并没有用，他已经将自己所有精力所有温柔所有爱都投入在了哈利身上，一丁点也无法分给他人。

与爱人交融的感觉太过美好，德拉科钳住哈利的腰窝，如上了发条般大力抽送，让快感支配着自己运动。这次两个人一同攀上顶峰，哈利瘫软在德拉科的怀里，淫荡的液体已经流了一腿。

清洗完身体后，哈利已经在德拉科怀里睡着了，后者笑着在他额头上盖了一个吻。月光透过玻璃窗，洒在两个相拥而睡的人身上，深情且缱绻。


End file.
